Rotary laser levels are measurement and layout tools that are configured to project a laser beam in a complete 360° circle. Positioning a rotary laser level in the center of a room or work area enables a level laser line to be projected around the entire room or work area. This enables all types of work to be performed including site grading, laying out foundations for building construction, installing drop-ceilings, pouring concrete, installing chair rails, installing fences, and more. Rotary laser levels are either of the manual or automatic leveling type. Manual leveling requires that the operator manually adjust the level of the laser beam to achieve level positioning. In rotary laser levels with automatic leveling, the laser assembly is typically mounted on a pendulum arrangement and is configured to use gravity and/or a leveling mechanism, such as a servo-motor, to achieve level positioning.
Some rotary laser levels are configured to work with a remote unit. The remote unit is capable of controlling the operation of the laser level remotely so that a single person can operate the laser level. The remote unit may also include a laser detector or receiver. This facilitates the detection of the laser beam outdoors, and also allows other information to be determined, such as horizontal and vertical reference positions, and distance measurements.
There are a number of issues that are faced in the using and caring for rotary laser levels. For example, rotary laser levels are valuable tools which make them a target for thieves. In addition, they require a high degree of accuracy which may require regular servicing and calibration checks to maintain. Because the remote/receiver unit is a separate device from the base unit, care must be taken to ensure that the remote/receiver unit does not become misplaced and that the remote/receiver unit is charged.